


Save Yourself [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angelic Possession, Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Child Abuse, Demonic Possession, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Vessel Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Somewhere in America, a rogue angel is on the run in the guise of a little girl. Troubled by the memories of her own possession, Claire Novak turns to Castiel for help tracking them. Together they follow the trail to a small town, hoping to save the girl before it’s too late. [podfic length 01:49:21]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212937) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban). 



> Done as a podfic commission.

**Title** : [Save Yourself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7212937/chapters/16367485)

 **Written by** : [kribban](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban) aka [somekindofsaviour](http://somekindofsaviour.tumblr.com/)

 **Read by** : [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/)

 **Rating** : Mature/Gen

 **Summary** : Somewhere in America, a rogue angel is on the run in the guise of a little girl. Troubled by the memories of her own possession, Claire Novak turns to Castiel for help tracking them. Together they follow the trail to a small town, hoping to save the girl before it’s too late.[podfic length: 1 hr 49 mins]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nm9eggdxfdt7n8z/SPN_save_yourself_mp3.zip) | [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/clvz6la9642pujb/SPN__Save_Yourself_m4a.zip)

 **Notes** : Done as a podfic commission. Please don't forget to comment to both author and reader!


End file.
